


Precious

by potidaea



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potidaea/pseuds/potidaea
Summary: Emily Fabray wakes up crying in the middle of the night. Rachel sings to her. Written in 2008.





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ [kilyun.tumblr.com](http://kilyun.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find me on twitter @ [ki1yun](https://twitter.com/ki1yun)

In the months leading up to Emily Fabray's birth, Rachel had grown exceedingly close to Quinn, so while it may have been a bit of a shock to everyone else involved, the pair wasn't surprised when their friendship evolved into something more. Between late night food runs (as Quinn's cravings sometimes required) and the space the shared in the Berry household, it was inevitable.

So, many months later, after Emily woke in the middle of the night, crying, Quinn didn't object when Rachel got up to soothe her. She did, however, miss her girlfriend. She couldn't sleep without her. So, after a minute of restlessness, listening to her daughter's cries, the tired blonde left bed to help her girlfriend along in the process. Once she got to the nursery door, though, she heard singing, and stopped herself, as Emily's tears had already started to slow.

_For one so small,_  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm

Quinn imagined the brunette attempting to soothe their daughter; gently rocking her at first, panicking about waking her fathers and further disturbing her half-awake girlfriend when that didn't work, then beginning to sing as a means to calm both herself and Emily.

_This bond between us_  
can't be broken  
I will be here  
don't you cry

Continuing to watch from the doorway, she smiled, seeing Rachel, donning smile of her own, singing to their child, a small hand gripping her finger.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
from this day on  
Now and forever more

Slowly, but surely, Emily drifted back to sleep. Placing her back in her crib with as much ease as possible, untangling her finger, Rachel continued singing, even more quietly than before.

_You'll be in my heart_  
No matter what they say  
you'll be here in my heart, always

After watching Rachel place a kiss on her index and middle finger, then placing her fingers on their daughter's forehead, Quinn quietly returned to their room. Within a minute, Rachel returned, sliding under the covers.

She seemed to contemplate lecturing Quinn about her sleeping habits for a moment, having realized that she never fell back asleep, but instead said, "I love you," as she snuggled into the blonde.

"I love you too." She replied with a smile, "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ [kilyun.tumblr.com](http://kilyun.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find me on twitter @ [ki1yun](https://twitter.com/ki1yun)


End file.
